Beast in the Man
by HavasuWhiskey
Summary: What really happened after those words were spoken? Where did they go that night? To his place? To hers? What if for once, he showed her just how hurt and angry he was? What if, she didn't judge him? What if partners gave each other more than just a shoulder? Is the price to high to pay when you have a beast harboring inside of you? This is a REPOST and is HIGHLY M RATED.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note Revised: So, I took this down a week or so ago, simply because I was insanely discouraged with the story. I am human enough to say that the negative reviews got to me and it tossed me into the sometimes never-ending abyss of writers block. Well, by taking this story down I was actually able to review it very closely and make some much-needed revisions that actually made me really proud. Not much has changed, I mind you. But it's cleaned up a little bit in the grammar section and some tid bits have been added here and there. That being said, I am proud to say that I will be continuing this series! I hope those who have read this and stuck by me from the start are still there and still excited. And welcome to any newcomers!**_

 _ **I am sure that this has been done multiple times; but my imagination sprung to life while re-watching the infamous episode and I just had to entertain it. So, here we are. This is my first Bones Fan-Fiction; as well as my very first entry on this site.**_

 _ **My warnings are as follows: Strong language, strong sexual content/language, aggressive/rough sex. If this is not something that tickles your fancy, or you're made easily uncomfortable by such scenarios, or you are simply underage as set by your state/country laws, I strongly urge you to exit out and find something more appropriate to read.**_

 _ **Also, as a side note, I am sure there doesn't need to be a Spoiler Warning for we are at the end of our favorite series; but just as a precaution for any newcomers out there; this story contains Spoilers for Season 6 Episode 13. However. The ending is an alternate ending from which I have created. I do warn that the first HALF of this first chapter is a RECAP to set the pace for future chapters. It will be in italics. NO COPYRIGHT. A RECAP from Booths POV IS ALL THAT OCCURS. The whole story is done from Booths' point of view. I apologize ahead of time if either character seems out of their normal character.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, nor it's characters, nor any stocks/titles/rights…etc. Fox and Hart Hanson own everything. Thank you, and I sincerely hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Friendly comments and constructive criticism is more than welcome**_ _ **.≠**_

 _I can't begin to remember what time it is; but from the pang in my tailbone as the wooden barstool dug into the fused bones, I figured an imaginary clock in my head pointing somewhere close to midnight. The clink of a double shot glass being filled echoed in my ears, and I swirled the heavy tumbler of scotch in my hand, not quite ready to shoot the burning amber liquor._

 _The regulars had already left, the younger crowd even dissipating into the chilly night. Before I knew it, I was alone at the familiar street bar. My thumb running across my brow ridge, my eyes glazing over, and when I wasn't gulping down a triple-distilled, burning fluid, I was forcing the lump in my throat back into the recesses of my heart. I didn't even move when she walked in._

 _I heard her boots on the hardwood floor, I smelt the rush of her perfume flow in and I swear it was making me dizzier than the alcohol. I nearly cursed under my breath when she took a seat next to me; too close. And then she said it,_

" _You drunk?"_

 _The alcohol that buzzed in my veins made me want to swing around and stare at her in disbelief. I thought,_ what do you think brainy? _But instead, with a deep growl and trying my hardest not to slur my words I stated solemnly._

" _Relatively. Relatively I'm dru-Meaning I'm drunker than usual, but no. I am not a drunk."_

 _In that moment, I really thought she'd try and spurt out logical nonsense about my brain being clouded with toxicity from the alcohol, but instead she said with confusion,_

" _You sound, something."_

 _I almost chuckled. The brainiac that was my partner was unable to describe how I sounded._ How bout this sweetheart, I sound heartbroken, I sound angry, sad and my brain is a little disheveled. I sound something. Psh what is wrong with you? _I rolled my eyes and even though the urge to condescend her was burning at my lips, I just fumbled with my glass. Then, she said it._

" _Hannah called me…"_

 _My eyes watered and that lump came back and I felt myself choke over my words._

" _Just…I really…I don't want to talk about that. Okay? I just…I'm over it...I'm done. Okay?"_

 _How could she even try? Sitting here next to me, staring at me with those large almond shaped cerulean eyes, how could she even begin to-? The anger was pooling and I felt as if it was going to start seeping out of my skin as she continued on._

" _So, what happens next?" Ah, the famous words of the night. Seemed to me after I pour my heart out, and then it's crushed under the high heel of Rebecca, or shoved away by Miss Dr. Brennan herself, or hey even tossed over the bridge by Hannah, I'm the one who has to come up with,_ what's next _. I roll my eyes at her again, and when I look at her to respond I have to jerk my head back around. I can't stare at her pleading, pity raging eyes. Those beautiful eyes that have denied me and everything that I have to offer._

 _So I spout off whatever comes to my mind in hopes that it's solid enough to make her stop._

" _What happens next? What- You like evidence…right Bones? Well, here's the evidence. The evidence is that there's something wrong here. Now, I fell in love with a woman…I had a kid…She doesn't want to marry me. Well-and and then the next woman…Well she's…"_

 _I had to stop myself for a second because the memory of my lips on hers flooded behind my tear filled eyes, but she spoke,_

" _Me." And I felt that rush of jumble come back to my lips. "...Yeah and now…I mean…what is it with women who just don't want what I'm offering here?!"_

" _Booth-"_

 _I cut her off, unable to hear her apologies or rational explanations._

" _No…just you know what drink. Drink."_

 _I tell her, my tone a little more firm than I expected. I toss back the umpteenth shot and out of the corner of my she's putting hers to her lips and I know somewhere inside that bittersweet burning liquid isn't even touching her tongue. But I continue on my rant anyway._

"… _I just really…I'm just mad. I'm just really mad at all of you right. I'm just mad. Okay? So, you wanna know how this is gonna work? Okay. This is how this is gonna work. Me and you are partners. That's what we do. We're partners. All right? I love that. I think that's great. And uh uh we're good people who catch bad people right? Yeah, and and…and we argue and we…we go back and forth, we're partners. And sometimes after we solve a case, we come here and we celebrate. That's what we do. We celebrate. So, as far as I can see, that is what happens next. Are you okay with that?"_

 _My tone is harsh and my words spill out fast and a part of me wonders just how much she listened to. But I know my Bones, deep down I know_ my _Bones and I know she heard it all. And when I stare into her eyes hoping for her to acknowledge my question, I can see my reflection. I can see the pain etched on my face, I can feel the glaze over my eyes from the booze. But when she doesn't respond, and I feel I've stared at her expectingly for too long, my eyes fall back to my glass of scotch and I continue. This time the anger seeping into my every word, and I know it's going to sting._

" _Great. Because you know if you are, tell you what you stay here and you have a drink with me. All right maybe uh we uh have a small talk, chit chat, and if you're not well, you can leave. There's the door and uh tomorrow I'll find you a new FBI guy."_

 _My throat burns and I can't tell anymore if it's the booze or my emotions running thick, but I can hear how shaky I sound. I think it's because a part of me feels like she's going to get up and walk out that door. And I'm actually stunned when she speaks,_

" _Those are my only choices?"_

 _I barely let her finish when I bite off,_

" _Yeah. Those are your only choices." And it's silent, but out of the corner of my eye I see her nimble fingers pick up the shot glass and her relaxed sigh and gentle tone,_

" _Then I'll have a drink."_

We sat there silent next to each other calling round after round to the bartender until he raised Last Call. I stumbled and grabbed the edge of the bar, and felt her tiny hand try to pull me upright. I could only help but to stare at her incredulously as if I was daring her to even try. She smiled crookedly at me and I felt my eyes lingering on her plump, lip-gloss stained lips. She looked cute tonight. Her attire simple street clothes, but her hair was done nice, and her make up was subtle but professional. And the way alcohol made her blue eyes glaze over was nearly breath taking. She shifted uncomfortably under my gaze and motioned with her free hand to walk ahead of her.

I tried to find my sure footing, but I wobbled and quickly reached for the doorframe. I don't recall a time when I had been this drunk and I felt a slight embarrassment creep to my cheeks. We fell into the back of the cab within seconds and sat in silence as it drove us towards her apartment. My fuzzy mind tried searching for an explanation as to why her place, and I summed it up to she wanted to go home first. She wanted to get away from my drunken self and just go to bed. But when we arrived and she pulled on my arm, trying to haul me out of the cab, a hopeful smile flitted to my lips and I clumsily climbed out and followed her the best I could up the stairs.

It happened almost in slow motion, but her hands were on my chest nonetheless and my back was flush against her door. I could only catch a blurred glimpse of her eyes before they were shut and her lips were sloppily against mine. Her mouth was hot, fervent as she tried her best to make this sexy. Gripping her hips in an insecure vice, I involuntarily kissed her back. It was almost as if I had run into a sobered wall and everything was immeadiately clear as if I hadn't had one drink. I pressed against her lips with the tip of my tongue asking for permission to explorer the depths of her mouth.

My thumbs rubbed deep circles on her hipbones, eliciting a soft moan that parted her lips for me. The sound made me dizzy and I felt my knees weaken. Her tongue had peeked out and was dancing along mine, stroking the line of my teeth, probing the roof of my mouth, teasingly brushing my lip; I could feel my head spinning, my heart pounding against its cage. The alcohol was sweet on her tongue and the sound of her gentle moans as I rubbed my hands up and down her waist, around her back, over the sweet curve of her ass, was music to my ears. Settling my hands on her ass, giving it a firm squeeze and yanking her further against me until she brushed against my growing erection, she whispered my name against my lips.

"Booth…"

"Yeah…Bones."

It was breathy, and I surged forward needing that contact back almost as much as I needed oxygen. But she jerked away, hands still firm on my chest continuing to press me against her door. I stumbled for what to say, where to look, so I searched behind her, surveying her apartment, but my fuddled brain only saw places to take her. To make her scream my name, and beg for more.

"Booth.."

Her gentle voice brought me back and I quickly darted my eyes back to hers, a blush creeping to my cheeks. Her lips were swollen and wet and I licked my own wishing she'd just come back to me.

"Yeah..."

"I…I don't want you to…I mean…"

"I understand Bones. It's okay."

I pulled her back to me a little forcefully to break the tension in her arms. I kissed her heatedly and I felt something in my chest tighten. My stomach flipped, my heart raced just a little faster and it was almost as if I could feel my veins engorge as blood burned through them. _Anger_. It was a surge of anger that was washing over my whole frame and suddenly I saw nothing but red behind my eyelids. _No._

The once gentle hand that was at the back of her neck suddenly gripped her jaw and held her lips to mine. I swallowed her whimper as my tongue forced its way into her mouth. Delving into the depths and playing ruthlessly with hers. With a quick pivot, I forced her back against her door and I felt the pinch of her nails through my shirt. Pulling back with a growl, darting my eyes between her swollen lips and her doe-like eyes I tried to reason with the frustration. I tried to swallow it down, breathe it out, but the longer I tried the more it clawed at me and screamed for more. I snapped my eyes shut trying to will it all away, silently arguing with it.

 _This isn't how it should be. No, make her pay. Punish her for all she's done to you. She doesn't deserve that. She was there for me, she stayed. She broke your heart. Stomped on it and now she's teasing you with her sinful lips as if you won't be pushed out the door in the morning. No, no, that's not true she wouldn't. She would, and she will. So make her never forget. Make her need you. Grab her by that pretty face and kiss her. Brand her with your teeth like the man you really are. Give that luscious ass a slap and teach her. Yes, teach her you're in control of everything. But I'm not. I'm not in control._

I snapped my eyes back to hers as her nimble fingers smoothed over the black button down nervously. Her pupils were so dilated, I could barely see the blue that I so often got lost in. Her bottom lip was quivering, my calloused hand still holding firm to her jaw. I could see the fear, the arousal, the understanding. She knew what I needed, she understood the why's. I waited for her to question me, I waited for her to push me away, blacken my eye and throw me to the ground. But she just stood there, not meeting my gaze, her fingers playing with the buttons of my shirt. She was trying to soothe me as my much larger frame shook like a leaf before her. When she finally spoke the tension in my jaw retracted and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Just do it Booth."

I nearly stepped back at the plea. But I felt the grudge ridden beast rear its head again. _Yes, do it Booth. Fuck her. Rip open her taunting blouse and mark her tits. Make her long for you when she looks in the mirror. Spin her around and give her exactly what she deserves._ I felt my brows furrow, but the frustration was towards _him._ I wasn't that kind of man. I made love, I cherished and appreciated; generously giving before receiving. I never hurt, or marked without permission or endearment. Battling with myself as I stood there in front of her; not knowing if I should pull away and leave or just give in to the animal like urge.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: I would like to pose another warning here, just for good measure.**_

 _ **Warning: Aggression, vulgar language/situations, rough sex/language. PLEASE if you are not of age in your state/country I urge you to find something else to read. This is M for a very good reason. It is also FICTION; therefore these characters need not worry about condoms. But please, if you are to practice sex, do so wisely and ALWAYS receive CONSENT before any urges are acted upon. Thank You, and Enjoy. Read and review as always if you are so inclined.**_

 _ **Side Note/Reminder: Booths' POV**_

My heart was racing, and I could feel beads of sweat slicking my forehead. I noticed the whites of my knuckles as I gripped her jaw, her face contort with a wince as I battled with what to do. _Go on. Do it. She told you to. I can't. She's too fragile. You can. She wasn't fragile when she broke your heart and blatantly rejected you. She wasn't fragile when she paraded her biological urges around you. So fuck her Seeley. Give her what she wants. What you need. I don't need. I don't. You do. Spin her around. Don't look at those eyes Seeley. Hold her there and fu-Stop! I…I…No. YES! YES! LOSE CONTROL!_

That red came back, my muscles tightened and she was facing the door before I could stop myself. I felt the beast inside me laugh; I could feel him crawling his way into my limbs. His claws raking through me, his teeth bare. She was so still against the door, her pert ass tight against my hardening cock and I could no longer suppress the groan. This was what I wanted. I wanted her to pay. I wanted her to feel what I felt. The pain, the feeling of having everything ripped right out of my body. I wanted her to feel it _all_. Punish her for all the wrong doings of the three of them. Yes, I'd give her exactly what she deserved.

I gripped a handful of her hair and yanked her head back, my lips against her ear, my breath hot making her shiver.

"I'm going to fuck you."

Another shiver raced down her spine, her ass grinding carefully against the bulge in my jeans as if enticing me.

"Don't fucking test me Bones."

"Do as you say you're going to Booth."

I clenched my teeth together and growled, every muscle in my body wound tighter than a coil. When my hand came down hard against her jean-clad ass she yelped, a familiar sting emanating over my palm. Her high-pitched yelp made me flinch, but I felt my lips cross with a smile, my heart racing even faster.

"Oh, I will Bones. Trust me. I will."

I yanked her head back further, baring her creamy, pale neck and sunk my teeth into the flesh there.

"Uhhh—ahhh.."

Her wince and moan raked over me and only encouraged my actions. _She tastes sweet doesn't she Seeley? She sounds even sweeter. Give me more!_ My smirk was back against her skin, my right hand snaking over the front of her, gripping the front of her jeans and deftly pulling them open shoving them down as far as her mid thigh. A groan rolled from my throat and I smelt her arousal. _Oh she's dripping for it, isn't she? She's gonna take this all like a good girl. Or at least you'll make her won't you. Yes. Yes I fucking will._

I gripped her hips and forced her back around to face me, her eyes searching my face almost as if she was confused. She wasn't looking at me though, she was looking at _him._ The brooding beast inside me that was slowly scratching his way out of my skin. I tried my best to assure her with my eyes knowing somewhere, somehow, she'd find safety and honesty there. Her lips twitched, and I dropped to my knees, forcing her shoes, socks, jeans and silky panties off. My hands traced their way up her mile long legs, my eyes watching as her head fell back, her eyelids fluttering closed.

"Fucking look at me."

I growled, my nails digging into the sensitive flesh of her thigh. Her eyes shot down, and I rose back to my feet, her following my every move with those stunning ocean blue depths. _Rip that blouse off Seeley. Expose her tits, fondle them, bite them. LAVISH them._ I listened to that brooding voice, gripping her blouse with both hands, I yanked apart and reveled in the sound of the fabric tearing. The stark black of her bra was a mystical contrast to her porcelain skin, and it yanked a shudder from my body. With shaky hands, teeth gnawing on my bottom lip, I unfastened the front clasp and yanked that too, from her. She stood stark naked in front of me, her frail form shuddering. Her chest heaved with anxious breaths, lips parted and full waiting to be devoured, pert nipples tightened begging for suction.

I held her in my hands, examining the weight of her arousal, squeezing the mounds with varying pressure eliciting delightful moans from her. My forefinger and thumb pinched a pale nipple experimentally, and I reveled in her torso arching forcefully towards me.

"You like that don't you?"

A barely there nod of neatly straight auburn hair and I was pulling, pinching just a tad harder, slipping my left hand down her abdomen, my nails raking ever so gently. Her hands fisted at her side before they grabbed at my shoulders squeezing until the muscle pinched.

"I asked you a fucking question Bones."

Her nails bit into my chest and I couldn't help but groan. _Rip her control away! This is not her show!_ Shaking my head, a devilish smirk reaching my lips, I gripped her wrists and forced them above her head and firmly against the door.

"You don't touch me unless I tell you to. Understood?"

A simple nod, hooded eyes barely finding mine.

"Now, answer my fucking question. Do you like when I do this?"

I enunciated my question by pulling both the pert, pink nipples and twisting, watching her chest blush and the sensitive skin around my fingers swell. I wanted to hear her pleas, needed to hear the want in her voice and when she gave it to me, it raced over my skin like cool water on a hot day.

"Yes. Yes, oh God—Booth."

"Turn the fuck around."

My right hand slapped her left mound hard and I caught sight of my print just before she faced the door once more. I reached for her hip pulling her back against me, lifting her ass just right to grind myself between the lusciously toned cheeks.

"This won't even be half of what you made me feel. You broke me Brennan. Now, I'm going to break you. Do you understand? You're going to pay for it all."

I slapped her cheek hard once, twice, then five times. She was beginning to shake, her knees wobbling.

"It's never going to be enough. You hear me? Never. Fucking. Enough."

Another slap crackled in my ears and she whimpered.

"Tell me. Fucking tell me Brennan."

I gripped her hair, yanking her head back as I had at first, my teeth and tongue finding her pulse. Torturing her with slow licks, harsh bites.

"I-I don't…I can't."

"Yes. Yes you can."

Another whack and I forced my leg between hers, raising my thigh until it made contact with her heat. She moaned, her throat vibrating against my lips.

"You're dirtying my jeans.."

Her fluids soaked through the denim and coated me. _Ravage her Seeley._ I tried to think coherently, but the feel of her wetness, the sound of her groans drugged me.

"Stay put. Don't fucking move."

I took a step back, yanked at my shirt until the buttons fluttered across the room in all directions. I deftly yanked at my button fly and forced my jeans down my legs, toeing my shoes off, then my socks.

My blood boiled with the combination of alcohol and anger based lust. Arousal hit me in the gut as I watched her sink to her knees. My Bones, the world-renowned anthropologist, author, and socially inept doctor was staring up at me. All her feminist views seemed to have gone out the window, her lips quivering as she spoke. I wondered then, if I had broken her so quickly.

"Fuck my mouth. Make me take it all back."

I cocked my head to the side and stepped slightly closer watching her hands touch the front of my thighs. She watched as my arousal throbbed and bobbed in front of her, nimble fingers carefully tracing circles in the hair of muscled thighs. Her chest was heaving, stained with a deep blush, her tongue darting out moistening her lips.

"I asked you not to move."

Was all I could muster before grabbing her under arms and yanking her to her feet. I dragged her down the hall to her bedroom. Neither of us spoke, just moved down the hall with earnest hand in hand, until we all but danced through her doorframe. I grabbed her by the hips and lifted her, tossing her onto the bed. She bounced twice, her breasts moving and enticing me. I could swear I saw the ghost of a smile before teeth pulled in a swollen lip and chewed. I climbed on the bed balancing on my knees, my hand stroking my swollen length. She just stared at me, panting.

"On all fours Bones."

She turned and fell to her hands and knees. I spanked her, hard and watched my handprint form bright against her pale skin. She only whimpered, but I refused to soothe her.

"Do you know how it feels Bones? How it feels to be completely broken?"

Another slap, my other hand raking down her back leaving a trail of red stripes. She arched and groaned, breathing heavier.

"Answer me."

I could see her pussy glisten, swollen lips begging for some attention, relief. Another slap and her hands gave out. She fell forward and a smile danced across my lips.

"Please."

She begged with a wiggle of her ass. I rubbed the head of my cock against her damp slit, groaning loudly.

"You're so fucking wet Bones. Is that for me? Is this what you like?" I slapped her ass again pushing the head in slowly.

"Uhhhnn—God Booth. Yes..Yes it's-ahhh it's what I like."

 _Grip her by the hips and plunge into that pussy. It's tight, you know it is. Stretch her, make her beg for it. Come on Seeley, stretch that pink, wet, pussy._ I growled and forced my cock the rest of the way inside her, feeling her adjust to my girth and length.

"Holy—shit…"

Her back arched, her nimble fingers gripping the sheets.

"That's right Bones. Tell me what I want to hear."

With a defiant turn of her head, a quick twist of her hips, she growled with a smirk

"No."

Laying flat on her back, my length no longer sheathed in her hole and I felt my rage boil once more as she rejected another request. I quickly crawled over her, pinning her thighs apart with my knees, unconcerned of the bruises I was sure I was leaving. I gripped her throat, squeezing warningly, face inches from hers.

"Don't you dare fucking deny me. Your pussy is dripping for my cock and you fucking know it. Your eyes are glazed over with lust. You're just fucking playing me. I don't. Want. To be. Played. With. Bones."

That's when it hit me. Full force the beast raged. He covered me in his anger, his lust. His teeth bared and his claws gripped my throat. Taking complete control.

Before I knew it, I was plunging my engorged length inside her seething hole, resting my forehead against hers listening to her groan. Her nails dug into my shoulders, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, eyes locked with mine. Something in them spoke to me, slipped past that dark half of me and nearly begged me to let it be real. I was growling, groaning, sweating. I pumped in and out until I felt my balls tighten, my stomach clench.

"I'm gonna cum Bones." I whispered.

"No. Don't. Please."

I forced myself to pull from her, my throat distending as I yelled in frustration. My near purple cock throbbing for release, my balls clenching from the edging. I stared down at her glaring.

"Fuck you. Fuck you!"

I crawled off her bed and watched her crawl to the end. "You said you'd break me. So fucking break me Seeley."

I whipped around to face her, my cock bobbing in front of her lips. I reached for her jaw wrenching it open, and forced myself inside. Her hot tongue slid over the underside of my cock and the shudder that ripped through me threatened to break me. I forced my hips forward, one hand tangled in her auburn locks at the back of her head, the other at her throat.

"God—Fuck, your throat feels fucking good."

I felt her throat muscles contract as she gagged, struggling to take me all the way.

"Yes baby…yes fucking… _Jesus Christ_ …Take me."

Her hand reached out and cupped my balls, her eyes looking up in search of mine, and something clicked. Something that made my heart tug, turned the heat in my blood down to a simmer and I pulled from her lips. My tone was softer when I spoke, almost a plea and I could no longer feel the clawing inside my chest or the hateful vulgar words in my head.

"Please Bones…"

She seemed to register and turned back onto her hands and knees, looking back at me over her shoulder nodding her approval. I climbed up behind her, my hands gently caressing the backs of her thighs, a tender squeeze of her ass cheeks before gripping her hips. A complete 180 from just moments before; still foggy with nearly uncontrollable lust, may large hands encircled her narrow hips as I settled further up behind her.

She pushed back sheathing me in her warmth, the slickness of her pussy coating me so deliciously. I couldn't help but let my head fall back, my throat itch and strain with moan after moan. My hips pumped and pumped, my right hand reaching forward and gripping her by the throat pulling her up until her back was flush against my chest.

"Cum Booth…Please-ahhh God…Booth…!"

Her walls tightened, as she begged to milk my cock. Sitting back on my calves, I ground up into her panting against her shoulder in between open mouth kisses; my forearm resting between her breasts as my hand cradled the front of her neck in a loving erotic manner.

"Fuck…Yes…Bones I want to…Fuck…"

She wriggled her ass, meeting my forceful thrusts with a rhythm off beat from mine. It was torture, her wet sheath was gripping me, throbbing against my twitching length, milking me for a release. But I couldn't, not until I heard her say it.

"Tell me.." I panted in her ear. "Fucking tell me Bones."

I slowed my thrusts and she whimpered in protest. Her eyes shutting tightly, I slapped her ass with my free hand.

"Tell me!" My orgasm threatened to rush through me and I begged silently for her to just give it up.

"Booth-I need…Please."

I thrust harder, deeper, and forced my hand to come across her ass again.

"Fucking. Tell. Me. And I'll give you exactly what you need."

My hips stilled then sitting back completely until I was able to look over her shoulder; I could swear she sobbed at the cease of friction. I stroked her cheek, my lips touching hers for the first time since we started this.

"Please Bones. Just tell me."

She let her head fall back against my shoulder, my nose nuzzling her temple in a caring manner.

"I…Touch me."

Her small apale fingers wrapped around my wrist and removed my hand from her throat guiding it to her breast, where I fondled and pinched her nipple. She sighed and moaned lightly,

"I..Ahhhh yes…I."

I began to grind up into her again, tweaking her nipple the deeper I went, the faster I went.

"Oh Fuck Booth, I love you…God…Damnit, I love you. Yes! Yes…Ohhhh!"

Her walls squeezed me and I let my hips move faster until my cock throbbed inside her, coating her. I shuddered, wrapping both my arms around her waist and easing her down onto her stomach. I rested my forehead between her shoulders, shame flooding me. As if she sensed it, she whispered gently,

"That beast doesn't control all of you Booth. You needed it."

I kissed her shoulder and pleaded my apology anyway. Rolling to her side I tried not to stare at her gaze.

"It was just a biological—"

"Don't. Please. Don't turn it into that."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." I took a deep breath, steadying myself before rolling off the bed and to my feet. I heard the sheets rustle and knew she must be shielding herself from me.

"Stay."

She whispered and I felt as if I'd run into a wall. I turned to face her. The rustling I thought was her hiding herself, was really the pull back of the sheets; an open invitation to just lay down and embrace the warmth.

"Booth. Stay, please. I need you."

I watched the blush hit her cheeks, knowing she'd never said those words to anyone but me. I crawled in next to her hesitantly, laying flat on my back, my right arm outstretched until her head found its place on my chest and I could pull her against my side.

"Bones, I-"

"No, don't Booth. Don't turn it into that."

She repeated my words and kissed my sweaty chest. I wanted to tell her I loved her. I wanted to say I needed her too, but it never came to my lips. Just sleep overwhelmed me, and I hoped in the morning, I wouldn't be pushed out.


	3. Chapter 3

The red numbers of her alarm clock blurred as my eyes did their best to focus. _03:30_ , I yawned and brought my hand to scrub over my face. I could feel the dull headache forming, the scruff on my cheeks and chin getting rougher. A sigh left my lips, my mind flashing scenes of last night. I leaned up on my elbows and looked over at her. Her chest was rising and falling in measured breaths, her eyelids fluttering as she dreamed. She had never looked so serene; I longed to touch her. But instead, I pulled the sheet back and surveyed my handy work. The guilt swarmed me, knocking the breath out of my lungs for a brief moment as I caught glimpses of the red irritated flesh on her neck. I recalled a time when she lectured me about alpha males needing to mark their territory, claim their mates. I had done just that, except she wasn't my _anything_. My eyes flitted down slowly, my fingertips gently gliding over her side; and she rolled onto her back, her legs carefully falling apart. The bruising on the inside of her thighs seemed darker against her pale skin, and I felt my fists clench. I cursed myself under my breath, searching for that beast so I could rip him from my body and send him back to the Hell that he emerged from.

Her hips were marked with half moon indents where I had dug ruthlessly into the sensitive curves. _It should have never happened that way._ I scooted down the bed, leaning up on my side so my lips were level with her hip. I kissed the inflamed indents gently. I felt her stir and looked up cautiously. She was still peacefully asleep, her lips parted now. I crawled back up her body and placed a gentle kiss to the light bruising on her jaw. I had marked her in such an inhumane way. Rising from the bed, I stalked into her living room and gathered my clothes; only tugging on my jeans, I gathered hers and made my way to her laundry room. I examined her shirt, and mine seeing no use in salvaging them, I tossed them effortlessly into the trash bin. Making my way back into her bedroom, I merged into her bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. There were so many things wrong; disheveled hair, three day old scruff, claw marks on my chest, a slight hickey at my collarbone and one below my ear. I didn't even realize she had kissed me at all. Splashing cold water on my face, my ears pricked at movement coming from her bedroom. I braced myself; if she was awake she was probably thinking I had left her. If she was asleep, I could shave quickly and make myself more presentable for when she did awake. Peeking around the doorframe, a smile flitted to my lips as I saw her curled around the pillow I had been using. The sheet pulled elegantly over her hips, her bare back exposed to my eyes. My cock twitched against the open flap of my jeans and I groaned. _No, I wouldn't_. He would stay asleep until I sorted everything out.

I reached into the bottom drawer and gathered the extra shaving supplies she kept for me on the nights we stayed up too late doing paperwork and I stayed on her couch. Grabbing a washcloth, I started the sink with warm water being careful to set the pressure low as to not disturb the beauty in the room. I smeared the shaving cream on my cheeks, rubbing it over my throat smirking as it covered her love bite. Just before the razor grazed over my cheek, cool fingers brushed over my hips, soft lips danced across my shoulder blades and a soft mumble echoed in my ears.

"Don't shave…I like the scruff." She smiled against my back, her fingers tightening on my slim hips.

"It itches though." I smiled at her in the mirror as she peaked around me meeting my gaze.

She was still naked, her breasts tucked against the middle of my back, her nipples hardening against the cool skin. It was an intimate position, and suddenly that dibilitating guilt came back. I hung my head between my shoulders, my arms bracing my unsteady form on the vanity. I caught the brief glint in her eyes as she studied the dip in my triceps, a flattered smile just barely creased my lips for a split second.

"I'm so sorry Bones. I…I didn't mean…"

She stopped me short; turning me to face her, silently grabbing the washcloth and wiping the cream from my face with a tenderness I didn't deserve.

"Don't apologize Booth. I understand. Really, I do." Her eyes were calm, her lips curved in a gentle knowing smile, her touch soothing my tense features.

I reached for her wrist and brought the inside to my lips. She was so soft, so kind and warm. Not the cold fish everyone always accused her of being. _That I had accused her of being_. We needed to discuss everything, hash everything out, but all I wanted to do was crawl back inside her. This time, gently. I wanted to explorer every inch of her body, kiss every inch of her skin. Show her that I'm gentle, that her earlier words were true. The beast doesn't control me. Her hand traveled from my hip over my abdomen up to my chest, her thumb glancing over my nipple and I flinched. Her eyes caught sight of the hickey on my collarbone and she smiled wickedly.

"I'm not the only one with marks Booth." I tried to reciprocate her smile, but it dissipated all too quickly.

"Yours are out of…anger and rage…Mine seem to be from passion." I whispered hoarsely.

She simply shook her head, her eyes falling closed for a half second. "Booth we uhm…we have to…"

I simply nodded, "Yeah. I know."

She didn't respond to me, instead lifted up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips against mine. She giggled as the harsh whiskers tickled her chin. I couldn't help but smile, feeling her fingers dance across my chest almost playfully. My mind drifted to darker thoughts of how she could be so playful after what I did to her. Maybe she really did accept it. Maybe she just rationalized it to a drunken rebound fuck. I tried to shake that last excuse from my head but it rushed through me igniting a flame in its wake.

"Hey, hey. Stop. I know what you're doing Booth. Stop." Her gentle voice brought me out of my reverie and I noticed her eyes had brightened, her fingertips pressing deeply into my pecs as she massaged the muscle with tenderness. I could see the blue that made my head spin, soft and bright; glittering with something wicked yet innocent all at once. The stark black of her pupils were miniscule and reflective in the soft bathroom light.

"I can't Bones. I'm sorry." I shook my head again and she stepped away from me; my skin instantly longing for the comfort of her touch to return.

"Tell me what you're thinking Bones."

I heard the sigh escape her lips, and her eyes dropped to her feet. _It's all crashing down. Right here. She's going to crucify me with her blunt and insecure emotions and then lock them away just as quick. She's never going to forgive me. Fuck, what have I done?_

"I don't know Booth…I know why you needed that. You were blowing off steam, and I hurt you the worst out of the three women in your life, but I'm the most accepting. I stayed with you to get drunk, and I initiated it with the kiss. But Booth, please know I don't regret it. I don't shame you for doing what you did. Did it hurt? Yes. Did it make me feel violated? I suppose in a way. But, I trust you Booth. I trust that you would never hurt me. Your eyes gave you away. I could see you in them, and I knew, I just knew I could give myself to you. Let everything run its course without consequence."

Her words were so honest, so blatant and to the point. I was shaking with emotion, shocked that she was so forgiving, that she wasn't driving a blade through my chest or degrading me as some kind of monster that she never wanted to see again. I reached for her pulling her to me. She just glanced up at me a smile dancing on her lips and every fiber in me wanted to lean down and press my lips to hers. But I didn't, I just stared at her contemplating if I should say everything or just something.

"What are you thinking Booth?"

Her tone was tentative and somewhat shallow as if she didn't really want to know but respected that it was important to me. I simply shrugged and shook my head dismissing her silently.

"Nothing."

I opted and I could swear it was regret that flashed in her eyes before her lips met mine in a sinfully sweet and slow kiss. A soft moan escaped me as I felt her tongue press itself through my lips and glide over mine. It was the most sensual kiss I'd ever experienced. Our tongues dancing gracefully and battled elegantly for dominance. Her hands fisted my hair then traveled over my shoulders, from there she drug her nails over my pecs and thumbed my nipples. I flinched, the excitement of new stimuli waking my arousal. I felt her thigh push up between my legs, pressing against the growing erection. I gripped her hips and gently pulled her from me, the breath heaving from my lungs. She just stared at me with glazed blue eyes and plump red lips.

"Bones I don't think…I think we should discuss things first."

I urged gently, thumbing her hips bones lightly and watching her carefully. She nodded and hung her head, avoiding my gaze. Turning on her heel she disappeared back into her bedroom and I could hear the drawers of her dresser opening and closing, hangers sliding in the closet and rustling as she dressed herself. My legs carried me back into her bedroom and I wondered silently if she might have one of my shirts from our case nights.

"Bones do you um…Do you maybe have one of my shirts here?" She nodded and dug through a dresser drawer that looked as if it only held pajamas and dug out a grey Flyers t-shirt and tossed it to me, pushing by to leave the room. I forced my softening erection back between the flaps of my jeans and buttoned them up before pulling the T over my head and slipping my arms through. It smelt exactly of me, as if she never washed it since the day I left it here and something about that made my cock twitch and my heart flutter. _It was in her pajama drawer_ , I made a mental note to ask her about it later. I strolled into her living room and caught a glimpse of her with her back to me making a pot of coffee. Something about the scene was so domestic, so serene and stunningly beautiful; a part of me wishing I could just stride up behind her and tuck my chin in the crook where her shoulder met her neck; allow my hands to fall sensually to her hips and gently massage the curves until she was closing her eyes with soft pleasure. But instead I stood in her living area, shoving my hands deep into my pockets and squeezing my fists inside and took pleasure in just watching her.

"Might want to make tea instead Bones…" I offered considering it was going on 4 am and she might want to fall back asleep. But her retort over her shoulder made me realize the cold truth.

"No use Booth. We have to be at work in a few hours. May as well stay awake. Do you want a cup or not?" A hand brushed over my face, and I wished she'd let me shave. I grunted a small response of approval and she grabbed me a mug, setting it on the counter before stalking in and sitting next to me on the couch.

"Where should we start?"

"Way to just jump to the chase Bones."

Her brows furrowed and I chuckled, "I don't know what that means." I nodded patting her knee.

"I know…It's okay, It's not important. But uhm…I guess I want you to start." I was nervous, my voice wavering, and for some reason the stale alcohol taste was more than present on my tongue and I gagged slightly before raising my mug to my lips and taking a too large of a gulp of the steaming black liquid.

"I…But you…This was your doing Booth. Shouldn't you be the one to analyze this—situation?" The way she said _situation_ made me flex my shoulders and clench my jaw. She was right though, this was my doing.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know Bones. I mean, I'm sorry but I don't regret it. I don't know, it's odd for me. I feel shame for putting those marks on you; especially out of aggression, it's eating away at me. But at the same time it's exciting me…In ways that I guess it shouldn't."

Shamefully I hung my head unwilling to meet her gaze, afraid of the judgment she was going to pass onto me. But when her voice hit my ears and her hand touched my shoulder with a gentle squeeze I released the nervous breath sitting in my chest.

"Sexually, you mean? You know Booth there's tons of couples out there that exercise in rough sex. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

My eyes widened at her admission and I shook my head out of shock. It wasn't judgment but it wasn't comforting either.

"Yes Bones. I'm aware. But we're not a couple. And this was…More than just rough sex. I ravaged you. Unforgivingly." She shrugged and met my eyes briefly.

"Yes, but it's not like I didn't enjoy it Booth. I tend to be very productive during sexual intercourse."

I raised my hand shaking it at her as if to dismiss her thought. "No Bones. Stop, just stop. This…That's not how this was. It was brutal and vulgar. I should never have put my hands on you like that nor should I have spoke to you in such a degrading manner. I'm sorry. Please, just take the apology."

Her perfectly sculpted brows furrowed, and her eyes danced with a quizzical expression. I wish it'd disappear, that she'd whisper _'I forgive you'_ would leak from her lips. But it didn't. Instead, I watched the confusion and the curiosity flip to frustration and challenge and I found myself bearing down into the couch.

"Then what was it Booth? A romp in the dirt?"

"Hay. You mean hay."

"Why would I mean hay?"

Again, I dismissed her comment and carefully moved back from her on the couch, leaning back against the arm.

"Bones, I still…Fuck…I still love you. Okay? I never want to do that to you again."

My voice cracked and I shocked myself with my own admission. I expected her to stiffen, tell me it was time for me to go or spout off something about biological urges. But she just sat there and stared at me, and I couldn't decipher what was worse; her silence, or the thought of her asking me to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

My chest was unbearably tight, and I could feel my lungs stretch with every breath. She just sat across from me, face blank, eyes darting around my face as if searching for an explanation. I mentally kicked myself, wishing I hadn't spoken so unabashedly. Rising to my feet, turning my back to her hoping to find relief from her impending gaze. Except I only seemed to feel the heat of it as it burned through me. It was if it was all blowing up right here. For good this time. I clenched and unclenched my fists at my sides, hoping I could figure out something to say to assure her that it wasn't meant the way it sounded.

"I uh, I should go Bones. It's uh…I need to shower, shave and um. I just should go. I'll see you at work."

The words scratched their way out of my throat and passed my lips, my eyes clenched shut as tight as my fists. I heard her rise to her feet, brush past me and open her door as if she was completely unaffected by it all. I released a heavy sigh and glided right by her without even a glance in her direction. When I heard the click of her door being shut and the lock being turned, all I could think was that was it. I just tossed it all out the window. I had scared her off for good when she had been understanding. I took advantage of both situations selfishly. _I'll be lucky to even have a partner let alone a friend after all this. It's what you deserve. Monsters like you, tortured and scarred, don't deserve beauty and friendship like her_.

 _ **Several Days Later**_

" _Oh f-f-fuck…Yes…Just like th—ohhhh use your tongue…Yeeesss…All the way…Swallow me." I growled._

The sound of my voice was echoing through the room, my head reclined back, my throat burning with each moan. Even I didn't recognize the tone of voice, and when I looked down at yet another nameless girl; the guilt fueled my arousal. I grabbed the back of her head and in a very un-gentleman-like fashion, thrust my hips forward quickly.

" _Fuuuuuckkkk!" I panted._

My orgasm ripped through me; but it was nothing compared to that _one_ days ago. _Nothing would_. I pulled from the young girls mouth and fell back on my bed. She was sweet, almost innocent as she climbed up next to me, her tiny hand stroking over my chest. I grabbed it quickly and pulled it from my skin flinching. I caught her grimace and she rose without another word, gathering her things and leaving. I didn't even try to move. No words exchanged other than the expletives of oral sex. I really should feel disgraceful for using her in such a provocative way, but I just didn't. Instead, I felt angry that it wasn't _her_ lips wrapped around me. Irrationally mad that she had spent the last week avoiding me. When she couldn't, she kept as far distance between us as she possibly could, as if I'd damaged her.

I sighed crawling off the bed pushing her from my thoughts once more and climbed into my shower. Scrubbing my skin raw, I rinsed the sins of the last few hours off, watching with a scowl as it swirled down the drain. I shaved my week old scruff, dressed in a fresh black T and dark jeans, pulled my Vans on and grabbed my keys. Something was rolling through me, controlling my motions all the way into my car and towards the Jeffersonian. My knuckles gripped the wheel as I sat in the parking lot, contemplating how I could go about this. I could just be a ball of asshole and force what I wanted out of her; or I could play proud and stubborn and give just enough to frustrate her into giving me what I wanted. My neck cracked as I twisted it forcefully from side to side, then my knuckles whitened as I pressed and contorted them. I could almost _see_ her cringing, _hear_ her lecture in my ears about arthritis and air bubbles and bone fragments. A smile flitted to my face as that annoying scientific side of her danced over me.

My footsteps were heavy on the concrete flooring of the Lab, the frustration leaking its way in, and I could feel _it. Him._ I stopped just down the hall from the automatic glass doors and forced my back against the cool concrete. I hated this place; it was hot, sometimes even humid and had that sterile hospital-like smell to it. Everything seemed to echo against these walls, every little movement, and voice, no matter the pitch. You could hear someone whispering three hallways down if you strained just enough. There were cameras everywhere, metal detectors, medical supplies and machines with big names that tested microscopic evidence that put big name killers away. But I still _hated_ this place. It was just a reminder of how close yet so far I was from _her._ How clinical, reserved and _sterile_ she was. A few deep breaths rushing through my chest and I felt that itching feeling subside. But his voice was still in my head so I pinched my eyes shut as if I had a headache.

 _Go away. Now is not the time. I don't need this._ His words danced like silk around me, taunting my insides with what could be pleasurable and satisfying. But it was all a scam, a way to trick me into letting him out to play. I knew what he'd do, he'd destroy things. Make them crumble into smaller fragments than what they already were. He'd ruin everything, that's what he did. A reminder of who was in more control. _Oh yes you do Seeley. Why would you be here if you didn't? You and I both know that little slut from the bar was nowhere near sufficient enough. Don't. She's still a woman. One that likes to be on her knees. And I like pussy, does that make me just as bad? Depends on how you look at it Seeley. Tell me…what are you going to say to the luscious doctor? You going to let your bleeding heart ooze all over her floor and lick it up like the God forsaken dog that you are? Huh? Or…or are you going to be a man and shoot ultimatums at her until she's quivering and begging for your forgiveness? Bones doesn't beg. I'd never treat her that way. You already have…Have you forgotten already Seeley? I haven't. I still lavish in the memory of her ass jiggling when you smacked it. Ohhh God…Please just let me deal with this. Alone. As you wish Seeley. But don't think I won't be enticed to make an appearance._

Regaining my composure, I pushed off the wall and continued on my path to her office. I scanned the platform expectantly, and only shook my head when I didn't catch her familiar form hunched over a metal table. _Well surely you wouldn't, because you're not behind her to enforce that position; are you Seeley? Fuck off. I intend to, believe me._ Furrowing my brows and shoving my hands deep into my pockets, I wound through the beeping machines and gadgets to her office. I caught a glimpse of Cam hunched over files, her otherwise smooth face scrunched in an exhausted frown. I could hear Angela describing a reconstruction to Clarke and Hodgins. Their thoughtful nods and grunts of acknowledgement buzzing in my ears and I could feel their gazes hit me as I passed the floor to ceiling window of her office. I made no attempt to wave, or look over at them to grace them with a greeting smile. I was on a mission, determined to see her, force her to look me in the eyes, force her to be alone with me longer than an elevator ride. But when I reached her office doors, the blinds closed and the outside lock turned; puzzlement flushed my features.

I spun at the feel of nimble fingers tapping my shoulder, the excitement of the possibility of it being Bones whirled around, but dissipated rather quickly.

"Angela." I sighed and placed my hands back into my pockets rocking back on my heels.

"Booth. What brings you here? Picking something up?" The inclination in her tone made me uneasy so I stared her down the best I could.

"Actually no. Where's Bones?" I was curt and firm, a short smooth smile forming with the hopes to not offend the sweet artist.

"She's left for the day. I figured she would have left you a message." Her endearing smile was contagious, so I returned it, but with an ultimate shake of my head.

"Haven't heard from her all day. Did she say where she was going? She never leaves early." That last bit I had intended to keep to myself but the beautiful artist caught on and flirted with the idea.

"I am well aware of that Booth. I supposed she was meeting you at the diner; and if she wasn't, at least mentioning to you where she was going. But, no she has not disclosed to me where she was off to. Although, I'd be more than happy to join you at the diner big guy." Her suggestive wink was nothing but a play and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped.

"As enticing as that sounds, I have eaten already for the afternoon." _Except it was tart and lacked much flavor. Unlike someone we know. She'd be sweet and fulfilling. Knock it off._

"Booth? You all right? I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you?" Her tone was uneasy, and I knew everything in my head was reflecting on my features. I shook my head, hanging it slightly.

"I'm fine. I just needed to discuss something with her is all." Another sigh, and I watched the artist shrug haphazardly. I nodded curtly and made my way past her.

"She's with Hacker." I stopped in my tracks, and that familiar sensation of anger surged through me. _Ah yes, just what we need Seeley. A wonderful excuse to be the bastard that you are._

"What'd you say?" I turned to her, the glare boring holes through her lithe frame.

"I was asked to keep it from you. But, I can't lie to such a handsome face." Her attempt at a smiling icebreaker did nothing to ease me.

"Where?" I scowled.

She just shrugged pitifully at me; and I thought I had caught a glimpse of fear flood her brown pools. I shifted uncomfortably on my feet, uneasy and hoping she wouldn't name off a fancy restaurant. I'd really hate to make a scene right now. _But for the right reasons…Don't even go there. He's my boss. No scene is acceptable. Unless it's the usual Jealous Seeley Booth. You've never shied from it before. This is different._

"Booth? Did you hear me?" Her neck was craned and she was leaning slightly forward, her eyes searching for something she'd never find.

"No. Could you repeat it?" I didn't spare a glance at her, even beginning to turn away from her as if a head start would matter.

"Founding Fathers! She said it was casual Booth! Like it matters." She mumbled that last part and I resisted the inkling to set her straight about casual. She made no attempt to call after me again and I nearly ran through the parking garage to my SUV. _She's in for it now isn't she Seeley? Ohhh I can't wait. I greatly enjoy you like this. It's been so long. Member the last time? Ah yes the blood that—Stop. Stop now. I will never go back. Ever. So just. Stop. I will Seeley, for your sake of driving. But you're going to lose control; don't kid yourself._


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting across from Andrew, my palms beginning to perspire, my heart pumping blood slightly quicker through my body. I was unable to ascertain why I seemed nervous and uncomfortable. Maybe it was because I'd only come here with Booth; as if this was some private ritual between he and I. I found myself wondering how he'd feel if he knew about this, a tingling feeling rushing through my stomach, almost euphoric in the way it felt and cascaded over me. _Is this what satisfaction felt like?_ _Would he be angry with me? Would he not care_? Of course he would care, it was Booth. He took simple things like this so personal. He'd think Andrew was invading our space even though this was a very busy, local hangout.

"Temperance? What are you thinking of?" His formal tone and cheeky smile had me unnerved almost instantly. But I nodded curtly and gave him a small tinge of a smile.

"I was just thinking that Booth and I come here quite often. And it's always so busy. I don't think it's ever been this quiet." I looked down at my plate, an odd feeling of guilt moving over me.

"Yes, well I think the time has a little something to do with that. It's the middle of the afternoon. And this is typically an evening venue." His chuckle was deep, and his eyes seemed to shine as he stared at me.

"Yes. I suppose you are correct."

I fiddled with my fork, and I wondered why I was struggling to go through with my theory. Angela had said that this was a common innuendo for sex. Although, Booth and I had been to lunch many times, there was never any presence of sexual intimacy afterward or during. The way Andrew was shifting and teasing his wine glass with the tip of his finger made me think he was taking Angela's logic for granted. I shifted nervously before rising to my feet. He followed smoothing his tie and coughed as if he wanted to speak.

"I would like to go home." His face contorted with what I assumed was confusion, and I simply waited for him to respond to me.

"Okay Temperance. Would you like me to drive you?" He was genuinely polite, so I nodded in agreement, flattered.

He offered me his arm and I took it graciously, bracing in my heels and stepped outside onto the cobbled sidewalk. He looked to his right, then his left before pulling me in that direction. His smile was warm and I felt his arm drop, his hand grasping mine. Confused I simply intertwined our fingers and continued to walk beside him without a word.

It wasn't until halfway down the sidewalk that I caught sight of a familiar red object coming towards us. I looked up in time to see Booth rushing our direction. His hands were shoved deep in his jeans pockets, and I could swear I saw them clench as our eyes met briefly. He scanned Andrew as if he was a threat, and I felt my guards come up, ready to defend him. I hadn't been in the mood to deal with Booth lately; finding myself becoming annoyed around him, even slightly uncomfortable. I didn't like the way he would stare at me as if I was wounded or hurting. I was neither things. In fact, I was completely healthy and happy.

"Bones!" I watched his chest deflate as he released a quick breath upon reaching us. I gripped Andrew's hand a little more firm and tried to silently urge him to keep walking, but the polite man that he was simply stopped and greeted his associate.

"Seeley. It's good to see you. Enjoying your day off?" But Booth only spared him half a second glance before turning back to me as if I had greeted him.

"Enjoying it just fine. Thanks. What are you doing Bones?" I knew what he was implying but it wasn't his business so I deflected him.

"Enjoying _my_ day." I stated simply. He countered with a half smile.

"Good. I need to talk to you. If you have a minute." He leaned forward on the balls of his feet and I wondered aimlessly if he was sore.

"Actually Booth, I do not. I am in the middle of something." He hardly flinched; instead he stepped closer to me, disregarding Andrew completely. He didn't even look at him as he spoke.

"Sir, if you don't mind, I'd like a minute with my partner. Promise it'll be quick."

His eyes were flashing and that uneasy feeling came back to me and I hoped Andrew would stay next to me or tell him we were late for something. I didn't like lying to Booth, but I disliked being around him at the moment, more.

"I don't see why not Seeley. I'll just be over here Temperance." His smile was kind and as he stepped away I caught myself becoming ridged. I didn't like how close he was standing to me as if he possessed me or was staking a claim. I took a step back from him, allowing myself enough space to breathe and get my bearings together as Booth would say.

"I would like for you to make this quick Booth. Please, Andrew and I have somewhere to be." His face fell slightly, his mouth parting and the urge to press my fingers against his lips was nearly overwhelming.

"I'll be quick. I assure you. Listen, Bones I uh—I suppose I just want to make sure you're okay." I was confused; he'd seen me everyday for the last week.

"Of course I'm all right Booth. Why would you ask me that?" I grew slightly irritated with his odd question and his pitiful look, and I caught myself glancing in Andrew's direction. He wasn't caring at all that we were taking longer than a few seconds to speak.

"I don't know, I just thought—I guess, you've been avoiding me. Why?" His question stumped me and I didn't know what to say at first. So he continued.

"Bones, you don't even want to look at me. It's because of what happened isn't it? I'm sorry, Bones really." His voice lowered an octive and he stepped closer, leaning down to meet my eyes.

"Booth, I told you that there was no regret."

"Then why won't you look at me? Why do you act like you can't stand to be anywhere near me?!" I could feel him approaching the edge, his anger slowly getting the best of him.

"Booth, we should continue this conversation later. In private." I tried to keep my tone even and firm but the way he was staring at me, leaning over me as if he needed to be as close as possible, made me shiver involuntarily.

"Don't sleep with him Bones. He's my boss." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"That's not your decision. I can satisfy myself with whomever I please. As can you." I gestured to the lipstick stain on his neck and carefully pushed by him.

I didn't even look back when I grabbed Andrew's hand and pulled him gingerly down the sidewalk. I expected him to ask what it was all about, but he didn't. He just smiled sweetly at me and awkwardly kissed my cheek. Whether it was a show for Booth, or myself I don't know, but we finished our walk to his vehicle in silence.

As I stared out the window of Andrew's BMW, I found my mind wandering to Booth; specifically the way he loomed over me and the look on his face. _Why I had I avoided eye contact? Where did that surge of nerves comes from? Why had he looked as if I'd slapped him in the face?_ All these questions, and I was no closer to finding the answers than I was to Booth at the moment. I had wanted to hug him, tell him that everything was fine between us and that his insecurities about our activities had no affect on me. But I couldn't, there was no will there for me to express those very things, and for some reason that upset me a great deal.

When we had pulled up to my apartment, Andrew kindly opened my door for me and walked me up to my door. His awkwardness was cute and coupled with his attractiveness, made it that much easier to kiss him when he leaned down. A smile flitted to my lips, but it was nowhere near what it should have been. As his fingers played with mine, and I looked into his eyes, I couldn't help but morph his face into Booth's. Shaking my head, I fished for my keys.

"Did you want to come in?" It was blunt and it was forward, and insincere. But it was honest nonetheless.

"If you'll have me Temperance. But I certainly don't want to intrude." He was charming, and sweet. Everything that I needed to confuse myself further.

"I would like for you to, yes." With that, I swung my door open, toeing off my heels and scooting them out of the way before making my way into my kitchen and pulling two mugs down form the cabinet.

"Would you like some coffee? Wine?" I stated casually as if he was a close friend that had been in my home before.

I felt him behind me, his hands resting gingerly on my hips, and I couldn't help but flinch at the contact. Something about it made my stomach turn and soon nothing sounded appealing. His lips were against my ear, his breath hot and light as he spoke.

"Coffee would be wonderful Tempe." I felt his hands glide up to my waist where he squeezed gently, his lips pressing to my cheek. I felt a sudden urge to push him from my apartment and call Booth. _No, you don't need Booth. Andrew would never hurt you. He's a nice guy. Booth and you are not like that. It was a one-time thing. A favor to a friend in desperate need of release._ Release _. Oh how wonderful that sounds right about now._ I found myself leaning back against his chest, a soft sigh escaping my lips and my eyes slipping closed.

"It's going to take a few minutes to brew. If you don't mind I'd like to go sit on the couch. My feet hurt, those shoes were not ideal for so much walking and standing."

He turned me in his arms until I was facing him, his right hand rising to cup my cheek, thumb stroking my cheekbone. A gentle smile was rested on his lips and I awaited his kiss. When it came, it was so light and precious that it was almost as if he hadn't done so at all. I pressed my hands to his chest and did my best to urge him on. But that feeling, the one that was soon becoming familiar in the worst way surged through me again. I gave in to it this time and pushed him away, my eyes falling to the floor.

"I—I'm sorry. Andrew, I think you should go." I chewed on my bottom lip hoping he'd take kindly to my dismissal and not ask for any explanation.

"Okay Tempe. Okay. But if this is about Booth then I—"

"It's not. This has nothing to do with Booth. I'm on my period. I am not sufficiently prepared for sexual activities." I watched as he stiffened and cringed at my mention of menstruation, but my success overwhelmed me and I lead him back to my front door. It was such an out of character lie, but I felt no remorse as he promptly left me alone.

 _ **Booth POV**_

She had just walked away from me; a complete dismissal of everything I said to her. My fingers lingered on what I could only assume was a hickey on my neck as her words echoed between my ears. " _I can satisfy myself with whomever I please. As can you_."

Somewhere in normality that statement would be true. But after what we endured; the way she said she loved me and then asked me to stay, urged me that everything was okay. How could that statement be true anymore? _Because you don't own her Seeley. You may have claimed her pussy, but in the formality of things, you have not claimed the good doctor herself. I don't know what that means. Ah, now you're starting to sound like her. Tell me, what do you think she's doing right now? Offering him wine? Maybe tongue fucking his mouth? Oh! I know! Maybe she's giving him the treatment you received this afternoon! Remember how her throat felt Seeley? Stop. Please, stop. Make me Seeley. I will never stop. Not until you're balls deep inside her and she's begging for your love. I won't. Stop. Until your heart is breaking from the sheer love you have for her. So get used to me. Get comfortable._ I shook my head, setting a quick pace as I walked towards her apartment. She was barely a ten-minute walk from me; she wouldn't slam the door in my face. _She loves me._

Taking the steps two at a time, my heart racing in my chest, my palms sweating, I could feel my blood boil again. I couldn't discern if it was from the memory of what had happened here just days ago, or if it was what I knew was going on now behind her door. I did my best to swallow it down as I raised my fist to knock. It was a solid knock; one with purpose, and my voice was deep and growling as I called her name to answer the door. I heard her feet shuffle along the floor, the sound of glasses hitting the sink, the chain sliding and the lock clicking. And when the door swung open and my cologne hit her nose she visibly stumbled back. A smile of victory creased my lips; _I affect her._

"Booth. What are you doing here?" Her arms crossed over her chest in an insecure manner and her chin tilted upwards in that defiant gesture that I loved so much. I felt my stomach tighten, my palms itch to pull her to me and kiss her pouty lips.

"Can I come in? Or are you busy still?" A cocky tone and I saw the flash of frustration hit her eyes, the flare of her nostrils as she sighed.

"I'm not currently busy, no. So I suppose it is fine that you come in." She stepped aside as if it was the hardest thing she could do. I could feel her eyes on my back as I entered her living area and rounded into the kitchen reaching into the fridge grabbing a beer. But not before I noticed the two wine stained glasses in the sink. _He was here not too long ago_.

"Help yourself Booth." She retorted irritably. I just smiled to myself and turned to face her leaning against her counter. She stood in the living area, arms still crossed over her chest, still clad in her red dress, and her black heels neatly set by the door. I nearly salivated at the sight of her. _So feminine and yet so tough and hard_.

"I thought that was customary and assumed between us." It was a cold statement and she flinched at my tone.

"You seem to think a lot of things are _assumed_ between us." It was a snide remark, and somehow I knew she was referring to our romp. Setting my beer down, I hung my head between my shoulders.

"Bones, I said I was sorry." I tried to meet her eyes, show her that I truly was sorry. Not regretful, just sorry.

"And I told you it didn't matter. That I understood." She was cold, distant and I just wanted to feel her again. I wanted her to drop the act, let go with me. So I took the cautious steps towards her until the distance was closed between us and she could feel my breath against her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Bones. I never meant—I…" I stumbled, her hand coming up between us.

"Stop. Now. I know what you meant Booth. You needed the release. We're friends, partners. You said we always have to be there for each other, no matter what. Please, stop apologizing it's getting quite irritating."

"No, Bones that's not how…"

"No it is Booth. I was merely there so you could satisfy what was raging inside you. I knew yelling was not going to be sufficient enough. I knew you would have sat in that bar until the sun came up and they forced you out. I _know_ how you work Booth. You needed that release."

"Don't talk about it like that. Bones, please."

"That's what it was Booth. Accept it. It was just sex and you know it. And I'll be here the next time it happens too. I'll always be here Booth. I don't hate you; I don't resent you for what you did. I understand. And I accept it. You just wanted affirmation."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. She really thought it was as impersonal as it felt. But I couldn't, I couldn't let her boil it down to that. There's no anthropological reasoning for what we did. Even if there were, I would never accept it. Not with the way she begged me, not with the way she exposed her love. Not with how her eyes were sparkling now, the way the black of her pupils were allowing the slightest emotions through without her knowledge. She was guarding herself because she was tired of the apologies.

"You said you love me." I pleaded.

"Heat of the moment." Her eyes averted mine once more and I tilted her face back towards me gently.

"Look me in the eyes Bones, and tell me you didn't mean it." My tone was firmer than I intended, but she responded without missing a beat.

"I said it in the heat of the moment, because it was what you wanted. And I want you to have everything you want."

"I want you." It was barely above a whisper, my throat burning, my head beginning to pound with a headache.

"That is impossible Booth. I can't…I'm sorry." With that, she pulled from me, turning and making her way towards her bedroom. I fumed, not knowing what to do. I didn't feel welcome into that intimate part of her house. I had forced my way there, and even though a part of me knew I could easily do it again, I didn't want to. I wanted her to have that intimacy left. Her privacy. So I sat on her couch, head in my hands and did my best to think of something as her bedroom door clicked shut.

But as my eyes drifted closed, images of what she was doing in there, what she did with Andrew in there flashed and before I could stop, my foot flung out and caught her coffee table forcing it across the floor a few inches. The screech was loud and I wondered if she flinched. I rose to my feet making my way to her bedroom, my mind in overdrive; I flung her door open and leaned on the frame.

"Did you have him in here?" The words left my mouth on their own accord and I cursed myself wanting to stop before I hurt her.

"Excuse me?" She was quizzical and her cute little brows furrowed, the anger in me dissipating slightly.

"I said was he in here? Hacker. Did you have him in here?"

"That's none of your business."

"It is. He's my boss. I answer to him."

"That means nothing Booth. It's my personal life. That doesn't belong to anyone but me." 

"Like hell Bones. I'm your personal life."

"I don't think so Booth. You're my friend, co-worker…"

"I'm your fucking partner Bones! I have a right to know if you're fucking my boss!" I stepped closer to her and she stepped back from me.

"I won't hurt you." I spoke suddenly, my tone dropping its iciness.

"I know." She whispered and looked down at her feet.

"Bones, just tell me. Was he in here? Did you have sex with him?"

It felt like ages before she answered me. I could just watch her fidget, trying her best to boil this all down to something scientific and rational. Something she could understand and analyze. But she just looked me in the eyes, tears brimming the beautiful orbs and her arms coming up to wrap around her middle as if she was hiding herself from my gaze. I tried not to look so menacing, I tried to relax my shoulders but I couldn't. The thought of him over her, making her moan and licking her pliant flesh made my skin crawl.

"No. I did not have him in here. We did not have sex." The moment she looked at me was the same moment she looked away.

"Bones look at me." I brought my hand to her cheek, urging her to meet my eyes again.

"That will never happen again. What I did to you. I swear, it'll never happen again."

I thought I saw regret flash over her features, and then anger. Her cheeks flushed and it was as if she was staring straight through me. Her hand came across my cheek, hard. Taken aback, I just stared at her. I had nearly zero time to recover before she shoved me out of her room and slapped me again, this time on the other cheek. I glared this time, plating my feet and grabbing her wrist before she could strike me a third time.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare." I growled and she glared right back yanking her hand away.

"Get out."

My brow furrowed, utterly confused on where this outburst was coming from. I just stood in front of her waiting for her to take it back, to urge me to stay again. I longed for her to reach for me and just let me in.

"No Bones. I'm not leaving." But she slapped me again, and the sting lasted a little longer this time.

"Leave Booth. You don't get to come into my house and try to dictate my sex life, let alone my personal life. I don't belong to you. So don't treat me like I'm some kind of property just because you've fucked me." Her words stung worse than her hand and before I realized what I was doing, she was hoisted over my shoulder kicking and thrashing her arms.

I was careful when I set her on the bed, hovering over her firmly. My knees straddling her hips so she wouldn't be able to get away. _There it is Seeley. You're losing control._ I pinned her arms above her head and when I kissed her, it was soft and gentle. My lips slanting over hers in an elegant dance. I felt her resist and then succumb to the feeling, kissing me back. Her tongue pressed against the seam of my lips and I graciously opened my mouth letting her explorer at her own will. I felt her arms and wrists cease flexion and her torso relaxed underneath me. I shifted so I was no longer straddling her, but instead left my left leg between hers resting carefully on her thigh. A soft whimper escaped her mouth as I nipped at her lip, and her chest arched against mine. She was the first to pull back, her eyes glazed, lips plump, cheeks flushed. My head was fuzzy and it was as if I was drunk again.

"Booth, please." Her words were whisper soft against my ears and I felt my heart break just a little bit. I knew exactly what she was pleading. She wanted me to stop, wanted all of it to stop. Wanted to forget everything that it was and block it out. I rose up on my hands, kissed her cheekbone gently where a tear had leaked onto and lovingly nuzzled her nose with mine.

"I'm sorry Bones." Was all I could muster before getting up and walking away. It was the single hardest thing I've ever had to do, and I wondered if my words from that night were slowly coming into effect. _"I'll find you a new FBI guy…"_ I didn't want to, I didn't want to just abandon her like that. _Then go back in there, pull your clothes off and show her what she's missing. Hold her down kiss her everywhere. Taste that sweet skin. She wants it; she just doesn't want to admit it yet._ I clenched my jaw tight as I walked down the sidewalk back to my vehicle at the diner. I thought about calling Angela, having her check in on her friend or at least warn her that Bones would have a new agent. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Bones wouldn't want the warning anyway. She just wanted it all to disappear. The only way for her to efficiently do so would be for me to disappear for a while. Give her space to effectively compartmentalize.


	6. Chapter 6

Pushing myself up until I was resting against the headboard I curled my arms around myself. It was as if there was a wall that we just couldn't climb over or go around. He was apologizing, why? _What had I done to make him feel so sorry?_ _I thought that I had been more than satisfactory. I could have sworn I showed pleasure in our activities. Why do I always say the wrong things and upset him?_ Taking a moment to curl myself under my comforter, something clicked inside my brain and I realized, we were both wrong. He was apologizing for something that didn't exist. I was angry with him for things that didn't exist. I was not amistake to him, that wasn't why he was apologizing. He thought her hurt me and the guilt of that was crushing him. The trust shared between us was lost as far as he was concerned. But I, I was making him out to be the monster that controlled him. He'd never hurt me, he'd never break my trust. And the sooner I could tell him the better. But he was gone for the night, off somewhere that I would never find. Angry and confused I'd just have to wait to soothe him until the morning.

 _ **FBI Headquarters**_

The sound of stiff cracking knuckles echoed in the neatly put together office room, the pen clattering against the hard wood desk that was scattered with papers and manila file folders. Aching hands rubbed over a scruffy 5 o'clock shadow, and a yawn escaped. Picking up my phone, and clicking the home button, my dreary eyes winced at the brightness. It was nearly 0700 and I had four more papers to complete before 0730 before I needed to turn in the paper work. It was all signed, stamped and dated, even fingerprinted incase she demanded the signature was forged. All that was left was filling out the Reasoning Form. _I had so many years in the company, an outstanding percentage, I shouldn't have to give a reason_. But I was still a field agent, nothing more. So, twisting my back in my chair and groaning when the pent up pressure released I hunched back over the desk and began the dreadful Reason Form.

I could feel my eyes water as I jotted down short lies. _Lies. It was all lies._ Bringing myself to put that I loved her, that I destroyed her trust by fucking her in a fit of rage, would just be too unacceptable. So instead I spoke of the bickering and how I hated it; then onto her lack of respect towards authority and her insubordination. _Lies. Why are you lying? She'll tan your hide for this Seeley._ Shaking my head, I glared at my hand as it scribbled false statements about her. With nearly two pages filled, I stacked all the forms together neatly with a secured paper clip at the top. I filled my coffee mug to the brim, re-buttoned my now wrinkled dress shirt and re-tied my tie to be a little more professional, and then made my way to Hacker's office. The clock struck just past 0730 when my fist knocked on the heavy wood door, and the sound of my boss' voice felt like nails on a chalkboard. But I opened the door and stepped inside nonetheless.

"Agent Booth. You're in early. What can I do for you?" The beady eyes glanced at the file in my hands and he took a deep breath preparing himself.

"I want a transfer." I kept my expression blank, my tone as cold and emotionless as I could manage. I didn't expect Hackers expression to drop and I didn't imagine him staring so incredulously at me. When he spoke, I wasn't so sure I'd be able to answer the questions he was presenting me with.

"What? Booth, you're one of our top agents. The work you've done, is exceptional. What is the cause for this?" The older man rose to his feet and leaned on the front of his desk observing me with a watchful eye.

"Dr. Brennan and I…We seem to be at the end of our line. We aren't getting along and it's affecting our work. I don't think it's wise that we continue to work together. Either replace her, take her off my roster, or transfer me. I filled out all the necessary paperwork for all those options."

My hands were shaking, my throat closing tight as I spoke each word, and I prayed that the uneasiness wasn't noticeable. When Hacker's eyes went wide, I braced myself for more questions, more affirmation that our work together was nowhere near being affected.

"Booth, I personally have not seen any issues with the two of you. In regards to your professional performance that is. I mean this is really out of the blue. But I can tell you have been working on this for some time. I can't promise a transfer. You know that. There's a lot of calls that need to be made to different precincts, before you can be transferred. You know that. But, I suppose I could grant the severing of the partnership. Is this something that has been discussed with Dr. Sweets? Is there an evaluation that I need to be made aware of?"

The skeptical eyes wandered over my features and I couldn't help but flinched at Sweets' name. Simply though, I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak again.

"No sir, there's no evaluation that needs your reviewing. It's more of…A personal observation that I made. I put it all down. Signed, initialed, and even inked." Holding up my stained index finger for effect and tried to smile.

"All right. If this is what you want. Seeley, you understand that reversing these types of things…It's damn near impossible. What you wrote here, how damning is it of Dr. Brennan?"

Not expecting that inquiry, I shifted uncomfortably on my feet. I never thought of it as damning her integrity as a colleague. I just simply viewed it as an unfit selection for myself. Digging my hands a little deeper in my pockets and fingering my poker chip, I tried to clear my throat of the regret filled lump that sat there. _Use your words wisely Seeley._

"I don't deem it damning. Just explaining why we are no longer fit to work together. That's all sir."

Hacker eyed me suspiciously and fingered through the stack of papers that were so neatly placed together. A solid nod, and a doubtful frown crossed the Deputy Directors features and he set the files on his desk. He shot one more glance at his top agent before nodding solemnly.

"As long as you're sure about this Booth. Because once these are signed I-."

"I know. I understand the reprecussions of my actions sir. I assure you that I've thought about them for quite sometime; this is just the best option. For the both of us. At the moment."

"You say at the moment as if this is something that is easily reversed. Booth, let me make something very clear to you. This goes above my head. If you all of a sudden think you want to work together again, it's not up to me to decide that. It's the IAB. They decide. And they aren't always lenient. Especially if the Reasoning Form is…Well, lets just hope your way of reason isn't too…You know what I mean. This isn't easy to go back on Booth. So don't expect a quick return if you decide that it's what you want again."

"I assure you, there won't be an _again._ Not for a long while. Maybe never sir. I don't think I was ever meant to be partnered up in the first place. It just took a little while to realize it. I know what I'm doing. This is what's best. So, I'd appreciate it, if you signed those papers and faxed them over by 10. The sooner the better."

A brief nod of acknowledgment and Hacker was picking up a pen and signing each form with regrettable speed. He flopped each paper carelessly onto the scanner and pressed FAX. He never once spared me a glance; not until each form was successfully scanned and sent. It was with earnest that he collected the forms and placed them back in their folder and dropped them in his desk drawer. He tried to look me in the eyes, tried to find some reprieve; but nothing. The eyes were matte brown and not even glazed in the slightest with regret or emotion. My face was set in stone and my hands were calm in my pockets. A complete poker face, ironically. Coming around his desk, he ushered his hand out for a brief shake.

"It's done. I'll have Caroline bring you the next set of case files for you to begin working on. You're now a solo agent again. I hope it works out for you Booth. I really do. And believe me when I say that I'm not happy about this development. Temperance and you are…Well you're Booth and Bones. But nonetheless, I'm sure you'll do just fine without each other. Adapt as they say."

Every word was forced, the sincerity fixed with falseness. But they seeped out easily and I found myself shaking my boss' hand longer than usual. Without a doubt, I'd miss my Bones. But this is what was best. _Keep telling yourself that._ I grimaced and let my boss' hand go taking a step towards the door. I bid my goodbye without another word on the topic and stalked out of the office into the bullpen and then the elevator. One more task to complete, and then it was done-done. All ties completely severed; all for her sake. _Or so you think Seeley._

I checked my watch nervously for the umpteenth time, my leg bouncing anxiously as I sat in the witty artists office. Her screens were FBI issue blue with the seal emboldened and glaring. The monitors hummed and eased my nerves slightly. But when the sound of her heels met my ears, I jumped to my feet and darted behind the door, trying to glance out the glass without being noticed all at once. Relieved it wasn't Bones, I sighed and stepped back into view. A soft smile creased my lips at the sight of the young woman. She was dressed in a grey pencil skirt, a white flowy blouse tucked into the seam and a simple diamond necklace draped around her neck. I was sure the matching earrings were courtesy of the flirty tech's husband. She didn't even notice me as she entered her office, setting her purse down and locking it in her desk, her iPad and datebook carefully placed on the top of a metal desk, she checked the calendar there before straightening up. She jumped slightly when her eyes caught sight of me, her hand going to her chest and a gasp leaving her lips. I couldn't help but chuckle and approach her just a bit.

"Booth! You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here so early? Brennan have to be here?" Her brows furrowed as she glanced around me out the glass to view Bones' office. But it was dark, I knew it was. I only checked a few times while waiting. I felt my smile wane as I prepared my speech in my head. Carefully, I took another step towards her, my hands in my pockets playing with my trusty lighter and chip.

"No, Angela. She's not here with me. Which, is actually why I'm here." I watched her face flare with horror; remembering back to the last time I visited her in early hours. I touched her shoulder quickly offering a friendly smile.

"She's fine." I lied briefly, squeezing her shoulder until a breath of relief exited between her glossy lips.

"Well, okay then. If Bren is fine, then why are you here? Cause you know, I'm married now and men showing up in my office this early, especially you, well I mean, I'm not held accountable for-."

"Angela." I tried, my voice dropping an octive and taking on its icy tone. I watched her flinch and I can only imagine what my face looked like.

"Oh, this is serious isn't it? What's going on Booth?"

She stepped closer to me, and I caught whiff of her perfume. She was a beautiful woman, and though I never admired her as more than a friend, I could most certainly see the appeal that Jack had to her. I knew my words would break her heart, maybe even hurt her personally, but I stuck my chest out and tried to be as forward as I could. I added a little malice to my tone to make my point, seal the deal so to speak.

"Yes, it is serious. I want you to know that when Dr. Brennan gets in this morning, she'll be receiving some news that might be…Unpleasant for her. You're her friend, and I'm asking you to be there for her. I'm not sure how she's going to take it, I don't know much about her anymore. But please, protect her. Be there for her in whatever way you can."

I watched her expression shift numerous times between confusion, hurt and back again. Her eyes were shifting across my face and I wanted to reassure her, I wanted to take it all back, but I couldn't. So I just stood there flat footed and waited for her questions.

"What's going on Booth? What are you saying? I don't understand? Why'd you call her Dr. Bre-." It all seemed to click then, and her hand was against my cheek in seconds. I didn't flinch, I just hardened my expression the best I could, flaring my nostrils as if telling her that was her only given chance.

"You promised…You can't do this to her Booth. It's not fair." She was pleading, her eyes welling with saline and my heart broke just a little bit.

"That's not for you to decide Angela. You don't know what goes on between us. She and I have reached an end. It was bound to happen. I don't work well with others, and neither does she. She's insubordinate an-."

Another slap and I felt the fire rage under my skin. Her dark eyes clouded over and she stepped into my space, her breath hot on my cheek.

"Don't you fucking dare. She's my best friend. I know exactly what goes on between you two. It's bullshit this not working well together. You two are…You're inseperable. Don't do this to her Booth. She'll never recover. She'll never trust anyone again."

I did my best to steel myself against the stunning artist. My tone going colder than I thought possible I loomed over her intimidatingly.

"I never trusted her to begin with. Nor did she trust me. It's done. She's a big girl, I'm sure she'll be just fine. People come in and out of her life all the time. It's nothing new to her. She'll adapt as she always has. She's not getting a choice, do you understand? And neither are you. Are we clear? It's done. Over. Severed. Permanently. Deal with it."

I let her slap me once more, and when she went for the fourth one, I grabbed her wrist and yanked it away from my face. I forced her up against my chest, our faces inches apart, tears leaking onto her cheeks, fear etched in her brown pools. My voice was barely a whisper as I spoke.

"It's hard enough. I'm begging you, don't make it any harder." I tried to put it all into my eyes, hoping the romantic artist would get a read on it all and just agree and let me go. Her hand fell from my loosening grip and she swiped at her cheeks, sniffling lightly.

"Okay. Okay. Fine Booth. Fine. But don't ever bring your face back around here, or so help me God, I'll make sure they'll never be able to get an ID on your corpse. I don't ever want to hear your name again, or so much as smell that delicious cologne of yours again. Or hear the sound of your feet on this floor. Get out of my sight, and never fucking return. I'll make sure she hates your guts for an eternity. I'll do exactly what you want and then some. I'll make sure you're a fucking ghost to her by next week. Now get out."

There was a hint of a smile on her face, the slightest recognition of understanding without fully knowing and apart of me valued that. So before I brushed by her to leave, I wrapped her in my arms tightly. I kissed the side of her head in a friendly gesture and let the tears hit my eyes, but not spill over. "Thank you." I whispered painfully and let her go. I didn't even try to turn around, I didn't make eye contact with Hodgins as he walked in, or offer a return gesture to Wendall as he scanned onto the platform. It was nearly 0900 and she'd be walking in any second, so I picked up my pace and left through the side Exit.

Hodgins sauntered into his wife's office, seeing her tear stained cheeks and manicured hands wiping her eyes frantically. He knew almost instantly what had occurred so he wrapped Angela in a loving hug before holding her at arms length.

"He's gone, isn't he? He's never coming back." She just nodded and wiped the last of her tears.

"Coward. Ange, he has no idea what he's doing." The intelligent entomologist pleaded with bright blue eyes and shook his head briefly.

"You're not the one to tell her are you?"

"No. He said she would be getting the news, but not that it would be me who would tell her. But something tells me, I will be and I don't want to be. Jack, I can't. I can't break her heart like that. I don't think I can stand to see the look on her face." The two embraced once more, before gathering their emotions and preparing for the long day that was sure to follow.

It was half past 3 when my phone rang for the sixth time. I took out her ringtone, and was cautious to answer it without looking. She just kept calling me, surely begging me for an explanation, or maybe to agree that this was what was best. I'd never know since I let all six calls go straight to voicemail. I had been sitting in my office staring at nothing since I left the Jeffersonian, and a part of me wondered how long it would take for her to storm through here. Without chancing it, I rose to my feet, gathering all the files that Caroline had dropped by and readied myself to leave. But as the elevators door opened, her perfume hit me and those big doe like eyes staring holes into me. My breath stopped in my chest and I quickly entered the elevator shutting the doors before anyone else could enter. I pressed the 'STOP' button and felt the hunk of metal jerk to a halt. She just stared up at me, zero emotion for me to read and I couldn't discern what would have been easier. To see her tears, anger, or happiness or this nothingness that has seemed to plague her features. I decided this was the worst. This indifference to the situation at hand. I'd give anything for her hand to grace my cheek in anger. Or to wipe away her tears. Maybe even embrace her with relief. But none of that was offered. Just her blank stare and soft breathing and intoxicating perfume. I felt myself begin to shake with the urge to say something, anything. But I couldn't, nothing that came to mind was good enough. _Try I love you Seeley, I'm sure she'd enjoy that one._

It felt like hours before she finally spoke, and the words cut like a knife.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

There was still no emotion on her face or even in her tone. She was completely collected, hands at her side, eyes staring into mine. I wish I was able to say the same for myself, but the shiver raked down my spine and my heart pounded against my rib cage.

"You asked me to go Bones. So I'm going. It's what's best for us. I…I can't be around you knowing what I did. I just can't."

"So this is your answer? Running from me? From our partnership? Weakness doesn't suit you Booth."

"Why is it that when you run, I'm supposed to chase you down and console you and convince you stay, but the minute it's my turn I'm making a mistake or I'm being a coward? You run all the time Bones." I deflected, but she didn't even bite in the slightest.

"Booth, I told you what happened between us that night, it doesn't bother me in the slightest. I understood, I was there for you in a way that no one else could be. Because I'm your partner. It's my job, remember?"

"Fucking quit with that already! It's not your job to get manhandled by me and fucked like some cheap whore just because I had my heart broken and I couldn't come to terms with it! All right? Your _job_ as my partner is to have my back in the field, to always be honest with me and to trust me. That's it. Not to take my cock in your pussy until you're so sore you can't walk. So get that fucking straight. I'm sorry, I can't be around you knowing that I put those hickeys on you, or those thumb prints. I just can't. That's not how that was supposed to go. I'm sorry. I'm just doing what's best for us."

"And what's best for us is you running? Completely severing our partnership and friendship? That doesn't seem very logical to me. In fact, what seems logical is we go to your apartment, we order take out and we discuss this like adults. But clearly you're incapable of that."

"Don't goad me Bones."

"I'm not. I'm merely pointing out your inability to act rationally. You get uncomfortable with something and you not only take off but you completely cut all ties. And you wallow in this self-pity as if you're the only one who's hurt. Get over yourself Booth. We had sex. Rough sex. It was pleasurable, desirable. But more importantly we shared something. Something deeper than trust and understanding of each other. I wouldn't change it for a second. So man up. Accept what happened and move the fuck on. You're no saint, but you're not a sinner."

All I could do was stare at her. Disbelief plaguing my features. In five long years I had never heard or witnessed her direct so much honest emotion to anyone. Not even Sully. Yet, here she was standing before me beautiful, blushed with frustration, eyes glittering in the most hypnotizing way, expressing her need for me and scolding me all at once. A smile danced to my lips without my permission, and I saw the change in her expression. Her shoulders relaxed back and a heavy breath left her chest, shifting from one hip to another.

"Booth, you are incredibly infuriating and illogical. I don't understand why you think severing our partnership is the best decision to make but I assure you that it isn't. We can figure this out, I want to be there for you and help you along. I do not believe that you are this angry, destructive person that you seem to think that you are. I want you to know that. I trust you, more than I've trusted anyone in my life and…"

I watched painstakingly and regrettably as she tried to find the right words. This was more than difficult for her, this was monumental. Everything I did and said from now on would be highly detrimental to her mental well being. Her cheeks blushed and her eyes drew up to mine ever so slowly and I knew she was going to reveal something that I'd only hear once.

"And I value our friendship. I don't want you to go. I don't want you to run away and be something that you aren't. Weak is not what you are Booth, you don't give up and you don't hurt those you love. You didn't hurt me Booth, please!"

She was nearly crying, her voice raising a pitch and her arms crossing her chest insecurely. I reached for her, grasping her shoulders until she was pressed firmly against my chest. I felt her shake a sob leaving her chest and I pressed my lips to the top of her head.

"Bones…Bones I never meant for this to happen. I thought I'd ruined everything, I thought you hated me and resented me for what I did. I'm sorry that I didn't just listen to you in the first place. I was just consumed with guilt. I'm sorry baby."

The endearment slipped and her lithe form stiffened against my chest before she carefully withdrew from my arms. Her eyes were glistening but this time with tears nad her cheeks were flushed and stained with her light make up. She looked stunning in this moment, raw and unabashed. Grasping her face in my hands, I watched her eyes until I felt the familiarity of her soft lips against mine. It was barely a brush for merely a second. Until her fingers grasped the lapels of my jacket and forced me closer against her. Her tongue pressed inscessantly against my lips until my mouth opened granting her access. A soft moan echoed against the bland music and in that moment I couldn't discern if it was me or her. But the way her fingers slipped into my hair and tugged gently, had my hips rotating towards her. She pulled back quickly as if I had burned her and I sucked in a large breath holding it in my chest waiting for that slap.

"Booth. Please don't go. I don't want to work without you. Please."

She didn't beg, not for anyone. Not for Sully, not her own father. No one. But me. And I could do nothing but just stare at her. No words came to mind, I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and kiss her once more. Tangle my fingers in her locks in a heat of passion and let her lead us into oblivion.

"Booth?"

She was staring at me expectantly and confused hoping I'd say something positive to reassure her the way that I always famously did.

"Come over tonight."

It wasn't exactly what I had wanted to say and it was impulsive. I had no plan for the evening, nothing that I knew I was going to say or that I was going to do. Just an inkling that it would be the right thing to do. I could see the shock in her features before she stumbled back her head hanging down.

"I…Bones I don't know what to say. But if you come over tonight I promise you that I'll figure this all out for the both of us. I'll make you understand. I promise you. Come over tonight."

It was as if I was luring her into something she didn't want to see with the way she was staring at me. I would never hurt her. I just needed a few hours to get everything together. A full evening just surrounded by her and no interruptions. A time frame to get my head right before I went to Hacker and begged him to renege on the forms I just had him fax over. It was all a jumbled mess but I'd sort it out. I'd be the hero she needed me to be no matter the cost. So long as she stuck with me, and a part of me was without a doubt that she would. I closed the distance between us and brushed my lips along her forehead, then her nose, then her lips where I gently sucked on her bottom lip. A soft sigh brushed against my cheek and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

"Tell me one thing Bones."

"Anything."

A soft whisper between two damaged and insecure people.

"Are you afraid of me?"

I kept my eyes closed and waited with a drumming heart in my chest for her to answer me. It was her fingers at my neck that I first felt, a reassuring touch before her lips tattooed the feeling there permanently.

"No. I'll never be afraid of you Booth."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note: ***_ _ **Shakes off rust**_ _ *** Well, here it is. Finally a chapter 7 that I can be mildly proud of. I hope everyone enjoys, and always reviews are welcome. I do not suppose there should be any warnings for this chapter but lets just put one on just in case I missed something.**_

 _ **Warnings: language**_

By the end of the day, my shirt was wrinkled and my hair was disheveled. I had a five o clock shadow that was becoming itchy and my feet were dragging irritating the already aching sciatic nerve. I entered my apartment drowsy and irritated, with a shred of hope slithering its way to the surface. _She wasn't afraid of me and she never would be._ It had been the music to my ears that pushed me through the seemingly endless files on my desk. She had kissed my cheek and wiped away the lip gloss before the elevator doors opened and invited its riders in. I should have smiled at her, kissed her back or brushed the hair from her face. But I didn't; afraid of pushing a tender moment too far. Instead, I just said okay and let her ride the elevator back down to the main level without me.

Now as I stare into the wall mirror in my slightly dingy bathroom, I study the crows feet at the edges of my eyes, observing how dull the brown looks in my eyes. How gray the shadow of a beard looks on my tan cheeks. She's never seen me with my so called beard grown out. I've always been clean shaven and for a minute I think of leaving it. But my rigid routine kicks in and I'm lathering the cream on my face and dragging the sharpened blade down in clean strokes. The water is no longer warm as I splash the remnants of Barbosal off; and in the moment of towel drying my now smooth as butter cheeks I catch the once empty brown begin to glow and highlight. I smile and undress myself before climbing in the shower where I list off the things I need to do before she arrives for a dinner.

By the time I hear her small knuckles rapping on my door, the candles are lit, the wine is breathing in the center of the table, and the spaghetti is staying warmed on the stove. I check my appearance in the hall mirror before I swing the door open. I watch her jump back slightly and her hair brushes back from the rush of air. I catch the scent of her perfume and I know my pupils are dilating, my cheeks reddening. I shift on my feet trying to adjust the crotch of my jeans subtly and I feel ashamed in front of her that just the sight of her unwinds me. She steps by me and even though she's trying to be subtle I catch the tentiveness anyway.

"Booth, this is all very nice. But I must admit I'm a little unsure about trying your cooking. I don't believe you have ever made food for me."

"Pops taught me how to cook in high school. Said I'd need to learn when I had a family. It's good, I promise. I followed the recipe to a tee."

"Can't wait. What kind of wine?"

"Uh, some red from 2012. Nothing fancy. At least, not the fancy that you are used to."

"I can drink most wines Booth. Sometimes the more expensive are no better than the least expensive. When do we eat?"

"Now. Unless you'd like to wait. I'm not sure how long the spaghetti can sit on the stove before it becomes sticky."

"How long has it been sitting there?"

"A few minutes."

"It should be fine to wait, but if you're hungry, serve it."

My fingers were shockingly shaky and weak as they wrapped around the forked spoon and lifted a generous pile of marinara noodles onto her plate. _Serving the lady first I see. Will she be serving us later Seeley? Oh how I hope so. She smells quite delectable._ I gritted my teeth in an attempt to disregard the thoughts. She was stunning tonight, in a casual way. She could be wearing a brown paper sack and she'd be beautiful. Her perfume was radiant as well, not too strong to burn the nostrils or cause headache. But just perfect for a waft as she walked by of if one leaned in too close. _Lean in Seeley._ I dished my plate and sat before her draping a napkin in my lap, casting a careful glance up at her.

She was smiling over her glass of wine, the red tinging her lips subtly. I guessed she would like it, I had gone to her favorite wine store on the way home from the office and consulted the cashier that saw her the most frequently. She was saying something to me, her lips were moving with grace and her eyes were twinkling.

"Booth. Are you not listening?"

Her brows were furrowed now, and she was staring at me intently and in dragging my eyes from her lips, I realized I had been staring and in fact, not listening to her.

"I'm sorry. Lot on my mind with the case and all. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I was really thankful you were able to get your transfer reversed. I was…nevermind. I'm just glad you get to stay."

"No, it's okay Bones. What? What were you?"

A cautious reach of my hand across the table towards hers brought a flinch from her and I felt my chest tighten and stinging pain accompany it. Closing my fingers in, I retracted my hand and allowed her to speak. Even if her eyes diverted from my face in hopes of finding solitude and ease elsewhere.

"I was…Afraid I suppose. I really didn't want you to go. Especially on the terms that we were on."

"What terms were we on Bones?"

My voice was barely there, a whisper in the room. I was shocked she had even heard me, but when those crystal blue eyes met mine, there was something in them. A flash of something. Anger? Hurt? Pain? Sadness or regret? I didn't know, but I wanted to find out, so that I could ease it. Reassure her that I wasn't ever going to hurt her.

"I do not think we were on very good terms Booth. Did you?"

"No."

The answer came back and I realized she had stopped eating and was leaning back against her chair. Was she trying to get away from me? _Could you blame her if she was Seeley? No, I sure couldn't. Coax it out of her Seeley._

"I didn't think so. I was so upset that you were apologizing; I thought I had done something wrong. Like I hadn't pleased you or that I made you to believe that I wasn't enjoying myself. But after laying in bed for awhile, I came to the conclusion that that's not at all why you were apologizing. Regardless of my telling you that it was pleasurable, you felt as if you betrayed me. That you hurt me and destroyed the trust between us. You were apologizing for acting in your own benefit. But I don't recognize that apology because I don't believe you did any of those things. However, I will accept it for your benefit because I know what it will do to you if I don't reassure you. You'll feel guilty and allow it to consume you. And you'll make rash decisions like this morning. That's far from anything I want I-"

"What do you want?"

I had cut her off, and I could see that she was taken aback by it, but I continued to hold her stare, silently urging her to respond.

"In this moment I do not know. But what I do know is that I will not work with another agent. I assure you, I will sabatoge every encounter and send them back. I want to work with you, regardless of how you feel. I will always trust you, I will always be there for you. I know you Booth, I know you did not hurt me, you did not even set out to hurt me. What happened was, unconventional in most relationships. But, for me it was delightful."

She reached for my curled fist across the table and smoothed her thumb across my knuckles making my fingers relax and unfold.

"If you are inclined, I would not mind…Starting over. Giving you the chance to do something different. You had said in the elevator that it wasn't supposed to happen like that. Well, how bout we see how it was supposed to happen? In your mind, show me. I would be okay with that."

She was consenting so much from me. Her choice; her decision without my influence. My ehart clenched, she wanted me to love her. That's how it was supposed to go. I was supposed to appreciate her, love on her, make it all about her and her pleasure. And she was offering me the chance to do so.


End file.
